Reflect
by CorvidaeCorvusCorax
Summary: John started looking at her differently after she showed him the forest. Part three of the Fireball series.


_A/N: So here's story three. Most of these are based off a 100 theme challenge. Something called the "emotion list," and it seemed pretty cool and helped quite a bit so if you're ever stuck writing, I'd recommend it. This one is a little shorter than the others, but only because I felt like this one wrapped up everything well enough that it didn't really need anything added to it. I also had to make up a little of Pyro's back story since it's only hinted at in the movie. Kind of wanted to keep it subtle._

* * *

 **Reflect**

He started looking at her differently after she showed him the forest. Others began to take notice.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Bobby asked one day after class, "She seems to like you."

John frowned a bit, "She has issues."

"What with her mutation?" Rogue chimed in, "She seems fine to me." Rogue and Gilly became somewhat friends due to similar tastes in clothing and music.

"She never really wants to talk about stuff," John explained, "And neither do I." Their friendship seemed to grow on the fact that she puked on him that one time. Not exactly the basis for a date. _Hey, remember that time you threw up on me? Wanna go out?_ Other than the fact that they did school work together and he helped her with her abilities every now and then, there wasn't much to go on. Maybe some small mutual attraction, but that's about it.

"Then talk to her," Rogue scoffed, "It's not that hard, you talk to Bobby all the time."

"Yeah, but I think she's upset about being here alone. Her friend pretty much up and left her in New York," John stretched, then placed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, "Not like any of us are from better situations, but still. Maybe she just needs a friend."

Rogue's eyebrow raised, "Sure, John." She and Bobby had a class to get to. Pulling on Bobby's hand, she added, "Seriously, talk to her."

* * *

They sat at a table together, trying to get work done. Her clunky boots tapped against the bars on her chair and she kept brushing her inky black hair from her face. Her makeup was done differently today, simpler than usual. Still dark, but not as theatrical. Her outfit was the typical black ensemble: tights, a dress that hugged her body, and a soft sweater that hung past her dress.

He kept looking at her every now and then, sometimes focusing on her hair or maybe her doll-like eyes, or the way she mouthed out words when she was writing and would occasionally stick her tongue out a bit when she came across a question that required more thought. It was a long time before she took notice, "What?"

"Where are you from?" He blurted it out so quickly that it took her a moment to hear what he said.

"Eastern Mass," She shrugged, giving him a confused look, "Why?"

"How about your family?" He prodded. Maybe he took a step too far.

"Okay, what's with the questions?"

His lips tightened for a few seconds before answering, "I'm curious." She seemed annoyed at this, to which he offered, "I want to know you better?"

Her cheeks went pink, "Fine. But only if you tell me some stuff about you, too."

He thought on it for a moment. Rogue failed to mention that talking about himself would be necessary, "Sure." He nodded before he could realize what he said.

"I already answered one, so now it's my turn to ask," She placed her pen in the crease of her composition notebook and folded her hands as she turned to him. Always a flair for the dramatic, he smirked, "So, where are you from?"

The only person who really knew was Bobby, "My family came from Australia when I was a kid. I grew up in New Jersey." His turn to ask, "How about your family?"

"Specifically or generally?" He shrugged, prompting her to continue, "I have the normal two parent home, along with an older brother and a dog. My parents are from Norway, I'm a first generation American. How about your friends?"

"Bobby and Rogue?"

"Anyone else?"

"You," He said simply.

She smirked, "I'm one of your only friends, really?"

"Does that count as a second question?" John deadpanned, "I don't really _do_ friends. Bobby has been around for a while, and since we came around the same time it just kind of happened. Then Rogue started dating him and we got along pretty well too. You had Heather though, right?"

She frowned, "Not exactly. We were neighbors growing up and stuck together through finding out about our powers. I think it was more convenience, to be honest. She did leave me here after all. I still care about her as a friend but it was a pretty shitty thing to do." She shook her head, as if in an attempt to make it go away, "So does your family know? About the whole fire thing?"

He nodded, but didn't explain the whole story. She could probably guess what the story was, given how many students at the school shared the same experience, "Yours?"

"Yes and no. My brother knows for sure, but he was already moving out by the time I graduated in June of last year," She explained, "He's out in Boston at school. He seemed to do okay on his own so I told my parents I was leaving home to go travel the world."

"And they just let you?"

"That's technically a second question but I'll answer it anyway," Gilly said, "See, it's a huge deal that they moved to America to settle down, so it's kind of a huge deal that both their kids went out on their own too. They're probably worried, like normal parents."

The conversation stopped for a moment, and they sat there in an awkward understanding. He went to open his mouth to say something when something started beeping. It was an alarm on her watch.

"Sorry, I have to go," Gilly mumbled as she bundled up her belongings and pushed them into her purse, "See you around?" She forced a small smile and adjusted her dress.

As she went by him, he spoke up, "Hey, Gilly?" She turned to him, "You maybe…want to…go out some time?"

Puzzled and amused, she smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."


End file.
